


Chapter 3 - Don't Look back in Anger

by supreme_genius



Series: The Break Up [3]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mild Language, References to Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-06
Updated: 2012-03-06
Packaged: 2017-11-01 13:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supreme_genius/pseuds/supreme_genius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The final chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chapter 3 - Don't Look back in Anger

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything Grimm related.  
> I just own my ideas.
> 
> I can't believe I wrapped this story up in such a short time.  
> I hope you all enjoyed it.
> 
> It's unbeta'd.

Who would have thought that a grimm would find comfort in a blutbad? Especially when that grimm was Detective Nick Burkhardt and that blutbad was the ever-snarky Monroe. Such an unlikely duo. But somewhere between a few beers and a lot of witty commentary, the two had become best friends, or "bros" if you will.

It had been almost three weeks since Nick and Juliette broke up. Since then, Nick had taken up residence in Monroe's guest room. Nick did miss Juliette, though. He would always love her and always care about her, despite what happened. He wouldn't deny that he was still upset. But he had Monroe by his side. Right now Nick also had a case to keep him busy.

A man was seducing young women, taking everything they had, and making them kill themselves. The women were all young – between 25 and 35 – and were in long-term relationships – two were married and the other in a five-year relationship. Monroe was the one that suggested that the man was a wesen – a ziegevolk to be specific. The more the case progressed, the more Nick thought Monroe was right.

Nick got comfy at the table, police files and crime scene photos littered the kitchen table, save for the little spot he left Monroe. The blutbad sat across the table tinkering with a pocket watch. Normally he would've been at his work desk, but he and Nick had been discussing dinner, and he'd decided to just plop down at the table.

"So these women," Nick thought out loud, "all left their spouses for a stranger."

"Are you sure he was a stranger?" Monroe said without looking away from the watch.

"Huh?" Nick hadn't realized that he said anything out loud.

"You said he's a stranger, but  _is_  he?"

"Oh, um, well there's nothing that connects these women except having been murdered – presumably by the same guy."

"How long were the couples together?"

"Let's see…" Nick shuffled through the papers. "Eric and Melissa Smith were newlyweds – married less than a year. Craig and Samantha Johnson were married five years. Kurt Woods and Emily Gould weren't married, but they'd been together…four…years…" Nick dropped the file on the table.

Monroe looked up from his watch. "Dude, you ok?"

"Oh. God." Nick dug through his pockets and pulled out his phone. He dialed Juliette's cell but there was no answer. He tried their old house number but it was out of service – she must've changed it after he left. Then he dialed the station.

"Wu."

"It's Nick. I need you to get a unit and possible an ambulance over to our…I mean Juliette's house. I think she's in trouble."

"Nick, what's –"

"Now." He hung up, shoved his phone back in his pocket, and jumped up from his seat.

"Oh, shit." Monroe finally made the connection. "Let's go." He grabbed his keys and they both ran out the door.

Monroe drove over as fast as he could. They'd gotten there a few minutes before the police did. Nick didn't bother trying his key; if Juliette changed the phone number, she probably also changed the locks. Nick kicked down the door and ran inside. Monroe stood on the porch debating whether or not to follow – he wasn't a cop so he should really probably stay outside. But of course, his inner wolf told him to cover his best friend. Monroe ran inside and followed his nose upstairs – he could smell both Nick and Juliette. There was no sign of a ziegevolk in the house, at least not currently.

Nick raced up the stairs. He checked the bathroom: empty. He rushed into the bedroom and there she was. She was lying across the bed, a bottle of pills spilled out next to her. He ran to her and bent down next to the bed. Her pulse was weak. She was barely breathing. Wu and Hank pulled up in a cruiser and rushed in, followed closely by Captian Renard. Not 30 seconds later, the ambulance pulled up and the paramedics were rushing to Juliette's aid.

Nick rode in the ambulance with Juliette to the hospital. He never let go of her hand, at least until they rolled her through the doors of the ICU. Nick paced the hallways waiting to hear something. Monroe was the first to show up. As weird as it was, he wrapped his arms around the grimm and pulled him in for a hug, which, as much as Nick would deny it later, he really needed. Somewhere, Monroe's grandfather was rolling in his grave saying  _you're hugging your best friend the grimm? Dumbass._  Hank was next to walk in. He gave Nick a put on the shoulder, silently letting him know he was there. Renard was the last to get there; Wu stayed back at the house to work the scene..

"Nick, how did you know?" Renard's usually stern expression, had become that of a caring boss. He knew the break up was hard on Nick, and now this.

"I…I don't know. I was sitting at the table with Monroe, thinking out loud…the other women, the couples…it just sounded all too familiar." Nick was shaking slightly, mostly from shock.

"We'll get him. I promise." Renard squeezed Nick's shoulder.

"Y-you have to get her phone, or the records. They day I moved out I overheard on the phone, I think with him."

"I'm on it." Hank gave Nick a nod, not really sure of the right protocol for the situation, and made his way back to Nick's house.

Monroe left to get some coffees. Renard looked up and down the hall. He pulled Nick aside where no one could hear.

"I know."

"Huh? Know what?"

"I know you're a grimm. And your friend, he's a blutbad."

"How…did…what are…"

"It doesn't matter. I think a ziegevolk is behind this. It makes sense."

Nick mumbled something that sounded like words, but wasn't really much of anything; he was in all kinds of shock now.

"Do you trust me?" Renard asked, sternness returning to his face.

"Sure."

Renard nodded. He pulled at his phone, dialed a number Nick couldn't make out, and walked away. Nick couldn't hear quite what the captain was saying, and frankly he didn't want to know. Monroe came back and handed Nick a coffee saying something about it being mud, but it was good enough.

"Where'd your boss go?"

"No idea. But, um…he knows that I'm…" Nick looked around to make sure no one had snuck up on them. "…a grimm. And he knows about you, too."

"How…what is he?"

"Didn't say. I really don't care what he is. Aunt Marie said to trust my instincts, and I trust the captain."

"Ok…" Monroe nodded, not wanting to disagree, but not totally agreeing.

"Detective Burkhardt?" A young nurse approached them.

"How is she?"

"We pumped her stomach, she should be fine. We're going to keep her for a day or so for observations. We might bring down a therapist, she's been through a lot. You can see her now, though. She's asking for you."

Monroe grabbed Nick's coffee and settled into a chair. Nick followed the nurse down the hall and into Juliette's room. She looked pale and weak, but at least she looked alive. Nick sat down in a chair next to the bed. He tried to keep back the tears, but one broke through.

"Nick, I am  _so_  sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Juliette. I'm the one who should be sorry. I couldn't protect you."

"I wasn't yours to protect anymore."

It was quiet between them for a moment.

"We'll get him. I promise, and this is a promise I whole-heartedly intend to keep. Hank, Wu, and Renard are working on it right now. C-can you give me his name?"

Juliette's lip quivered. Had anyone else asked, she would've blurted it out. She knew this would hurt Nick, telling him the man she'd cheated on him with.

"Andrew. His name is Andrew Silenus."

Nick pulled out his phone and texted the name to Renard. He should've given it to Hank or Wu, but he wanted this guy to pay. Nick turned his attention back to Juliette.

"Nick, I was offered a job in San Francisco. A great job. I'm going to take it. I don't think I can stand to be in that house much longer."

Nick nodded. "You should take it. You deserve it. I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you, too."

The old Juliette was back. No yelling, no fighting. He really would miss her. She'd really miss him, too. He knew she'd be safer there; he couldn't keep her safe. The nurse came back and informed Nick that visiting hours were over and that Juliette needed her rest. Nick gave Juliette a soft, sweet kiss on the cheek, said goodbye, and left. This time it was easy. This time it was the right thing to do.

Nick found Monroe sitting in the same chair, half asleep. He gave him a nudge and offered to drive home. Monroe didn't argue. When they walked in the door, they cleaned off the table – Monroe set his pocket watch back on his work bench and Nick shuffled the filed back into the folder. Nick suggested take out and Monroe called it in.

"Can I keep staying here?" Nick asked, handing Monroe a beer. Nick had really made himself at home in Monroe's house. It was cozy and had kind of a happy vibe to it – something that Nick desperately needed right now.

"Sure." Monroe took the beer. "You can stay as long as you want. Truth be told, it's kind of nice to have some company."

"Thanks, man. I appreciate it so much. If you weren't around…I don't even know. I'd probably be laying in a ditch somewhere, reaper-bait."

Monroe laughed. "Yeah, probably."

Nick's phone beeped from his pocket. He pulled it out and saw a text from Renard.

_It's done._

Nick smiled. He didn't care what happened, or who did it. He was just glad it was over.


End file.
